Various types of computer carriers are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a carrier apparatus for a portable computer including a single rectangular flexible case having a top portion, a bottom portion, and a foldable horizontal crease disposed between the top portion and the bottom portion. What has been further needed is a transparent pocket disposed on an internal surface of the bottom portion of the case, and a neck strap attached to a top edge of the top portion of the case. The pocket has a perimeter configured to fit a portable computer, and the neck strap has a circumference configured to allow the passage of a head and a neck of a wearer therethrough. Lastly, what has been needed is a snap fastener, a plurality of a pair of side release buckles attached to a plurality of a pair of straps attached to the case, and each of a right closure mechanism and a left closure mechanism of a pair of closure mechanisms disposed on the case. The right closure mechanism is configured to selectively secure a right edge of the bottom portion of the case with a right edge of the top portion of the case, and the left closure mechanism is configured to selectively secure a left edge of the bottom portion of the case with a left edge of the top portion of the case. The portable computer is removably disposable within the pocket, and the strap is removably engageable around the neck of the wearer. Each of the pair of closure mechanisms and the snap fastener are configured to selectively secure the bottom portion of the case to the top portion of the case when the portable computer is not in use by the wearer. The carrier apparatus for a portable computer thus helps to protect and ensure the safety of the portable computer since it can be both easily stored and used while in the apparatus. Furthermore, the carrier apparatus for a portable computer provides the wearer with a convenient, handless way in which to carry and store his portable computer when he is engaging in a number of activities including, but not limited to, riding a motorcycle, riding a bicycle, and walking.